The Assassin - Episode 1
by leospice19
Summary: What happens when the deadliest assassin in the world is called upon to protect the greatest detective in the world? Will these arch nemesis phase each other out or will their combined strength bring the crime world to its knees...
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold windy night. The streets were wet with the rain that had fallen earlier in the evening. The lone figure stood on the pavement waiting for his car and assistant. He was smoking while leaning on his cane as his mind worked at the speed of light dealing with the issues that burdened his shoulders. Being one of the most influential people in the British government it was all part of the job description. His mind drifted to recent events...ones which had put a sense of unease and foreboding in his heart. Had he done the right thing? What would the future bring as a result of his actions? No one walked into the Panthers den and lived to talked about it. Had he finally bitten off more than he could chew only coz of some basic instinct that made him want to protect someone and thus made him rash in his actions...

He was bought out of his thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps. "Blast it!", he thought, "Where is my car?" Tense and on his guard with both hands on his cane he looked towards the source of the footsteps and relaxed a little on spotting the approaching person. It was a woman...a tourist given the presence of the map in her hand and a look of utter confusion marring her face. Asian...Indian to be precise...1st time in the city...with a quick assessing glance he dismissed her from his mind. "So this is what it has come too", he thought, "I have been put on edge and now have to look over my shoulder each time for the simplest of things."

He started to dial a number but was interrupted by a voice from behind. "Excuse me please" said the woman he had spotted earlier, "Would you be kind enough and tell me how I can reach The London Pub? I thought I took the right metro but I seem to have lost my way". Annoyed the man answered "Madam, just trace your way back to the underground and ask for directions from there. They will help you out". "Please" she implored gently, "It is a long way back and I don't want to go all the way only to discover I was standing not two feet away from it. Wont you please atleast tell me where I am on this map so that I can find my way from here".

Something about those brown eyes looking at him with expectation gave him a pause and on an impulse he decided to help. He took the map from her and began chalking out the directions. While he was mapping out the route she turned to him with a big smile on her face and said "Oh! Thank you so much...Mr. Holmes". As soon as the use of his name registered in his head he felt the jab of a hypodermic needle in his neck and the flow of drugs into his system. His legs gave out instantly from under him but he was caught by a pair of surprisingly strong arms.

"You really ought to be more careful" she mocked "An important man like you cannot afford to be so careless. Especially when he has sent word out to the most dangerous assassin in the world to come and meet him. Don't worry...I will take you to him. She whispered in his ears, "Sleep now...Mycroft Holmes". With those words the darkness claimed him...


	2. Chapter 2

As his mind floated into consciousness, his thoughts raced to catch up with lost time. But the pain shooting through his head deterred him from becoming "fully functional". "I would keep lying still if I were you" said a woman, "you were given a concoction strong enough to knock out a horse. Well with the Holmes boys one can't really take a chance now can they". He heard the mockery in her voice even through the haze. As his eyes came into focus he saw her standing there with her back towards him. She seemed to be fixing a drink. Long black hair flowed down her back and skin the color of chocolate glinted in the fire light. She was encased in a gold dress which shimmered as she moved.

The was a menacing litheness to her movements. Mycroft was sure it was the same person who had abducted him in front of his club. He took a look around to figure out his whereabouts but found himself in a study like every other of its counterparts in London. There were no discrenible features which told him where he was exactly. "You are quite resourceful I will give you that. It took great planning and calculation on your part or maybe sheer madness to pick me off right in front of my club. I hope that too much damage was not rendered on either my car or my assistant. I'm quite fond of both. However intelligence is not something I can credit you with. You know who I am & I can assure you that by now the full force of the MI6 will be bearing down on this place any second now..."

"Oh Mikey! Are you really gonna go with that!?" she turned with a glass in her hand and a mocking smile on her lips. "You and your MI6 have not managed to capture me so far...heck! you don't even know my real identity. Did you really think I know nothing of your fail safe methods? I picked you off the street right in front of your club. Hmm what is the average recovery time of a British official...15 minutes tops by the last count. You, on the other hand, have been sleeping on that couch since the past hour. Maybe we should wait...London traffic you know...so unpredictable! In the mean time you should drink this. It will help to clear your head".

He took the drink from her and she sat down opposite him. "Smart man! I was expecting an argument about the drink but truthfully that would have been so disappointing!" "You had ample opportunity to kill me madam. But taking such a big risk in getting me here and the level of planning involved tells me that you need something from me." He took a sip and grimaced. "You need to take it in one go. It will clear the toxins from your system". He drained the glass and kept it to the side. Lounging back in the couch he took on his professional air and placed both hands on the arms of his seat.

"So shall we get down to business. Who are you and what do you want" he said. "Actually the question is what do you want from me. After all, it is you who called for me. Leaving a message in the wind...I got your message and was intrigued enough to answer it. So tell me Mikey...why did you call me? What can one of the most important member of the British government want from an expert like me?" she tilted her head slightly.

"The name is Mycroft and I would thank you to use it madam. As for calling for you I have no idea who you are! What is this nonsense about leaving a message..." he trailed off. A memory suddenly came through his addled brain. Mycroft was shocked! His eyes widened and his breath slowed down. There were not too many incidents that he could recall that took him so completely by surprise and this was probably among the top most. "No! It cant be! You cannot be...All these years we have spent chasing him. The world's greatest assassin...all the signs point to him being a man! Panther cannot be a woman!?" he breathed.

Her rich throaty laugh filled the room and ignited his senses. "But Mikey darling! Isn't that what deception is about? All these years that we have played a cat and mouse game...did you really think that I would let you figure out even an iota of my true identity? I have gained my reputation for a reason. How could I let a simple detail like my gender be known to you. I am known as the Panther for a reason!" with that she lounged back in the couch and put her legs up on the arms of it. Seeing her like that he could truly say that the name was well earned but to be able to conceal herself so completely in the shadows for all these years told him of her skill and how truly dangerous she was.

"How can I be certain that you are THE panther and not a smoke screen". A whizz in the air cut him short. There was a knife sticking out from where he had placed his hand on the couch, less than an inch from his finger. It happened so fast that he would swear that she had not moved. And as he turned to look at her he found her in the same position as she had been a moment ago. Cold sweat broke and raced down his neck. "Would you like another demonstration? Maybe the loss of an appendage or two might convince you. I am known by many names...Ghost being the one that I feel is the most apt or Yurei as the Japanese call me" she twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers.

"Now shall we get down to business" she asked "Frankly I'm getting bored and I can assure you that my time is much more precious than yours. So tell me, why have I been summoned? Who is it that the British government wants removed from their path?". "Nobody" he sighed "it is not someone who is to be removed...rather someone who needs protection".

Her eyes lit up when she heard that and that mocking smile was back in place. "My my my! protection?! And that too by an assassin? I will say I'm very intrigued. Pray tell what prompted this mad idea and who is this person?" Mycroft felt uneasy and shadows of doubt started to creep on the edges of his mind. But he found himself saying "The person has been the target of an infamous organization and one of the most dangerous in the world. He has been targeted one times to many and I'm afraid that each attack hits closer to home. One of these days they just might succeed in their attempts."

"I think I can guess who you are speaking off and you are right to fear it. But tell me, what has the crown prince done to be the target of Moriarty's anger?". Mycroft lowered his voice, "It is not the prince rather it is not any member of the royal family. It is someone who posses the greatest threat to Moriarty and his organization. Her eyes widened as realization sunk in and she sat upright. "You don't mean...you cant be serious! You want ME to protect your...brother?". Mycroft saw that he had managed to shock her for a change. Whatever it is she had expected this was not even close to what she could have imagined.

"Yes I do. He has been a target for more times than I would like to count and each time it gets worse. It is beyond me and the powers I wield to protect him anymore. He needs the skills, mind and resources of a criminal if he is to come out of this war alive". She leaned back in her chair and crossed one shapely leg over the other. Her sharp eyes assessed him and he could see her brain processing the various angles. "Say I do take you up on this offer. What is in it for me? You are asking me to take on and become enemies with one of the most powerful criminal organizations the world has ever seen. What can you offer to make me accept such an absurd thing?"

Mycroft pulled out the knife from the couch and looked at it. He watched the light glint off the fine blade as he answered "A safe haven". She laughed and said "What?! I think I misheard you...a safe haven? You are offering the most dangerous assassin in the world...a safe haven?! Good God man! Do you think I live under a rock and you are offering me shelter to come out of the rain? I can assure you that I don't need that at all!". "A safe haven comes in many forms madam" he said, "What I will give you is total anonymity and a place to hide. You will have the full protection and discretion of the British government. Should you decide to retire, you can make your home here and live a normal life. No one can or will be able to find or touch you. I understand that with each passing day the agencies of the world are getting closer and you have had to flee from your numerous strongholds. But you can set down your roots here and no one will ever find out."

She got off the couch and slowly paced the room. Then she stood in front of Mycroft and braced her hands on either side of him. "Mickey I must say that you amuse me. What makes you think that I cant take care of myself? The agencies, as you call them, don't even know my identity or anything else of consequence. And as for the places I supposedly fled from were all decoys, meant for that very purpose. None of which can be traced back to me. The only hurdle is you...but that can be taken care of very easily. So you see...you don't have a bargaining chip after all". She gave him her mocking smile and sat down again.

"I'm sure you had reached that conclusion as and when you first heard that I wanted to meet you. Yet you still choose to reveal yourself to me. So that tells me that there is something that I have that you want...Name it! I shall give it to you! Sherlock must be protected at all costs. If he had the sense to listen to me then we wouldn't be in this mess the first place...but then Sherlock wouldn't be Sherlock...now would he" it was his turn to put on the mocking smile now.

"I had guessed that it had to do something with Moriarty as I had heard about his sudden activity and interest in your town. You are right of course...our paths have crossed many times and I find that man vile! Ridding the world, especially the criminal one, of that scum would be a great service rendered and frankly anyone who can accomplish that would become the undisputed ruler of the world I come from. And...I have heard so much about the famous detective. I do want to see for myself the person who got Moriarty's panties in a bunch. Oh yes! I would pay a pretty penny to see that...but I will decide the terms of arrangement of this situation and that too only after meeting your brother. I like things to fall my way or I don't work at all. Do you understand? Except for you and him no one else must know about my true identity. You will pay the price for any deception..."

She got up and went to pick up a remote from the table nearby. "I don't take well to being deceived and trust me I will know if you think of doing something even remotely stupid. Your family will pay the price for it!" Three screens, that he hadn't noticed, flickered to life near by. Each one showed a member of his family in their favorite spots - his father in the living room of their house, mom bustling about the kitchen and then Sherlock in his apartment in 221B playing the violin. "How..." he began. "Really Mikey! Did you think I would come unprepared? Let me remind you again that I have not gained my reputation for naught. If you trick me then they will pay for your treachery".

"I picked you coz I know you have a moral code. It is laughable actually to think of an assassin would have any morals...but you do. In all these years you have never targeted anyone who was weak or innocent. All your victims had it coming to them. My family is innocent and you will never harm them" Mycroft relaxed back into his seat. "You forget the old adage...survival of the fittest" she said. "I exist coz I know how to survive. But I know you Mycroft Holmes. Anything happening to your family will be...a mere inconvenience to you and nothing more. You will just shake it off and move on. No they were just to grab your attention...a smoke screen if you will. These are people that will be on the receiving end if you deceive me!"

With that six more screens came to life on the other side of the room. Mycroft Holmes, for the second time in his life in the same day, was left at a loss. The scenes took his breath away and his heart skipped a beat. "How was this possible?" he thought. It couldn't be! They had the top most level of security in the country with round the clock surveillance yet six of the most powerful members of the British structure could be seen at their most vulnerable...their safe haven. His mind shut down completely.

"If you even dare to so much as think about tricking me at any point Mikey...these are the people who will be targeted. And I can assure you that neither of them is weak nor innocent! Your entire empire will come crashing to its knees if something happened to even one of them and I intend to take out all six in one go. So keep this image in your mind from this point forward. I accept your proposal. Shall we meet at Baker St. tomorrow...say at noon?". He just managed to nod his head barely. "Splendid! I shall see you then" with that she jabbed another needle in his arm and he never saw it coming...

_Good heavens! What have I done!?_


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since John had left for his honeymoon tour, Sherlock had been plagued by boredom. He would slip into his old ways just to keep his mind silent so that it didn't bother him all the time. The lack of progress on the Magnussen matter contributed to his present foul mood. But the spurt of the same old cases that he was getting - jealous lover, missing person, etc infuriated and bore him. Atleast John helped him filter some of those out so that he could find the hidden gems in all the muck. He needed something...something exciting! So that he could feel his blood pumping and mind racing again. Approaching footsteps irritated him and he didn't want to be disturbed right now...

"Mrs Hudson! I told you I didn't want any visitors today. Please ask them to go away! Their trampling about is giving me a headache". "Ah brother dear. Always so warm and inviting" smiled Mycroft as he opened the door. "Well Mrs. Hudson did try her best to stop me but I could not help myself. I just had to visit my dear sibling. Look! I even bought a gift for you. Come now and be nice. After all mother will be so disappointed to know that you forgot your manners in the presence of a lady".

Sherlock got off the couch he was lying on and stood to observe the woman standing behind his brother. A quick glance told him all that he needed to know but the haze in his head goaded him into making a snarky comment. "Really Mycroft! You have stooped so low as to bring me a lady friend? I might be bored but I'm not that bored. Besides I like to find my own company". "Oh Sherlock! don't be so crass" fumed Mycroft. "I have bought her as your body guard. Lord knows you have enough enemies to need one. With John around there was always someone to watch your back and babysit you when needed. But now that he is married things will be different around here. And though it pains me to say so, I cant be around all the time to clean up behind you. Ms. Singh here has agreed to take on this task for a considerable fee. Come now...play nice".

The woman stood there in the at ease position of a military personal. Her back straight, shoulders back and hands clasped in the back. Her hair was tied in a bun and she looked straight ahead. Not a muscle twitched, expression form nor did she look at Sherlock even once. Everything about her spoke of her extensive background in the service. "I'm sorry for the trouble my brother put you through Ms. Singh" said Sherlock. "But I have no need for a body guard nor a sitter. I have managed quite nicely for all these years and don't like people mucking about my business. I'm sure Mycroft will provide you with adequate compensation for your troubles. Now if the both of you would clear out of the room, I have pressing matters to attend too."

Mycroft opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Ms. Singh. "Mr. Holmes, I assure you that I'm quite capable and up for the task at hand sir. Your brother has briefed me about the details of this job. I'm an expert at blending into the shadows and can assure you that you wont be aware of my presence. I'm also skilled at a number of defense arts and can prove to be useful to have around. Would you like a demonstration sir?" she spoke in a professional manner devoid of emotion.

"I'm sure that you are capable Ms. Singh otherwise you would not have been standing here. My brother does not tolerate fools or inadequate people and frankly neither do I. But I do not require your services". "Allow me to demonstrate atleast. Since I have come so far it would irk me that I could not show you what I was capable off" she said. "Oh very well! go on then" sighed Sherlock. "Amaze me!" he mocked. "As you wish" she said and bowed her head slightly. She moved forward and stood in front of him a few feet away. She drew a Samurai sword from behind her back.

Sherlock wondered how she managed to keep that hidden as he had not seen anything remotely resembling a scabbard behind her. She took a stance, closed her eyes and then a calmness descended upon her. It felt as if time had come to a standstill. Then she opened her eyes and the air around her came alive with a charge. She went on to execute a range of movements that spoke volumes about her skill. It was not merely what she was doing rather the way she performed the steps - smooth, fast and lethal. Like a dance, he though, a very deadly dance. After slicing the air one last time with the sword she stood frozen for a moment in the last pose and then collected herself and bowed low to him.

"I will admit that your style is impeccable and your skill is at par with some of the best I have seen. But I have not changed..." Sherlock began. She looked into his eyes for the first time then and gave him a mocking smile. It sent a shock through Sherlock as some instinct told him that he had been grossly misled. "Perhaps this will convince you" she purred. With those words she went around him in a circle displaying a sword play like he had never seen before. The blade was invisible and only the sound of it cutting through the air could be made out. If he thought her to be lethal before then that was not even the tip of the iceberg compared to what was before him now.

She completed the circle around him in a blaze of movement and in its finish went down on one knee with her head bowed before him. There was utter stillness in the room. Nothing moved nor breathed for a moment. Then one by one things around him began to fall apart - a stack of books on his right had been cut diagonally in half, the back of his favorite seat had been slashed away, one of the paintings on the wall was hanging by a mere thread and he spotted a lock of his hair on the floor. She got off the floor and looked at him then with a glint in her eyes and that smile on her lips. She lifted an eyebrow in question.

The haze in his brain cleared as his mind processed what he had just witnessed. This was no military personnel...not even close! The skill he had just seen was the work of a master of the craft. "That execution, those movements...only a master can perform them the way you did." he wondered aloud. "If I recall correctly there are only three known ones - one is dead, the other is 103 and then..." It hit Sherlock then. Serves him right for using again, he thought. Had he not been under the influence he would have made the connection earlier...or could he?

He was in the presence of a genius... a master...the most dangerous assassin the world had seen. He looked at his brother then "Oh Mycroft! What have you done?". He could feel her eyes on him. Gone was the entire military persona rather she had transformed completely and became the Panther she was known as. She looked like the cat playing with its prey. There was an air of danger around her combined with something else...THE woman had it too...sensuality combined with complete confidence. A very dangerous combination indeed.

"Have you finally lost your head!? Do you know who she is or is this some kind of joke? You want the Panther to protect me?" screamed Sherlock. "Calm down Shirley and don't be such a drama queen" she drawled. "Of course he knows who I am...in fact he called for me. He had a very tempting offer, one that I could not refuse. Besides, one simply cant pass up the chance to work with the world's greatest detective. What a pair we would make - the assassin and the detective".

"I do not work with vile creatures like you" sneered Sherlock. "I exist so that I can put people like you in their rightful place - to rot in the depths of hell! Your mere presence nauseates me...". "Careful!" she said as she slid the sword in a concealed pocket on the side of her leg. "I would be careful if I were you. Did no one teach you any manners? You don't have to like me Shirley. But! You...will...respect me!". Sherlock advanced upon her and said "Get out of my house you filthy...". She moved then...there were a series of jabs on his chest and he felt himself falling...

Sherlock fell with a thud on his back. He couldn't breathe! He tried taking in long gulps of air in but it didn't help at all. Something was blocking the air from reaching his lungs. Dizziness and panic overcame him. "What have you done!" screamed Mycroft and started to move towards Sherlock. She threw him a look and he found himself rooted to the spot. "I would not do that if I were you" she said. "Unless you want to kill him I suggest that you stay where you are. I have stopped him from breathing and the slightest touch from you could kill him in an instant!". "Please stop it!" implored Mycroft, "you will kill him!". "Oh pish-posh! I know what I'm doing. He has another minute or two to live" she pulled at her bun and let her hair fall down in a mass on her back.

"Shirley needs to learn some manners first. And I'm happy to teach it to him" she mocked. "Please stop now! He will behave. Please just stop" begged Mycroft. "Oh very well!" she said. She leaned down on her knees and ran a caressing hand on the side of Sherlock's face. She then bent and whispered in his ear "Remember Shirley. You might not like me...but you will respect me!". She made a series of jabs to his chest again and held him down while he took in big gulps of air and could breathe again. Sherlock grabbed her wrists and pushed her hands off him while he sat up. He willed his breathing to come to normal and his heart to lower the panic beating. He tried getting up and Mycroft helped him to his feet.

"Im sorry Sherlock." said Mycroft. "Matters are out of my hand now. Please understand. I did this only to protect you! Little did I think of the consequences of walking into the lion's den. But what is done is done. Please try to behave. The fate of the entire nation and yours rests on how you treat her. She could prove to be an asset. Try to work it out". Sherlock sent a look of pure loathing at his brother. Once he got himself under control again he turned to look at the Panther.

She was lounging calmly in the couch he was sleeping on earlier. Her eyes were focused on him while she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. A look of utter satisfaction framed her face as she looked at him haughtily. Anger and bile rose in him but he focused and calmed himself down. She was dangerous and it was foolish of him to take her head on like that. He will get the best of her, he thought, in a manner that fitted him. And a time and place that was suitable. This was neither the time nor the place.

"Tell me my dear brother. What grand scheme you have in mind to bring us two together. You went to great lengths to reach this end. And now that we have made nice, as you call it, enlighten us with the nature of this venture" Sherlock plopped down on his favorite couch. Mycroft sighed "I have a mission in mind that will be of great interest to the two of you. Something that will need your combined skills to penetrate". "Hmm...That sounds naughty Mikey" she purred again. "I'm liking this partnership already" she smiled. "Ahem madam please. Let us concentrate on the task at hand. There have been enough games and power plays in this room today. Let us move on too more constructive aspects." She sighed "Just when it was getting interesting. Trust you to be a kill joy".

"Enough!" said Sherlock, "for god's sake man spit it our already! I'm tired of it all and need to get back to more important things. What could possibly be there that the two of us would have interests in? Would require our skill? Be done with it already!" growled Sherlock impatiently. Mycroft paused for effect and then said those two words which changed the entire atmosphere of the room in a split second...

_"Magnussen's Vault"._


	4. Chapter 4

Their attention had been captured finally. Sherlock lost his grumpy look and Panther was sitting upright, gone was her relaxed manner. Yes Magnussen's vault! The only thing these two adversaries wanted more than anything else. Would consider pooling their skills for. Mycroft smiled...he still had an ace or two up his sleeve after all! They could prove to be a formidable force if these two came together. With Sherlock's brain and Panther's skill Magnussen's vault didn't stand a chance...Magnussen didn't stand a chance!

"Mikey! I honestly had lost faith in you...but look at you! Managed to surprise me after all. Well played!" Panther smiled. Sherlock looked at his brother and admitted to himself, albeit grudgingly, that Mycroft had managed to pull the coup de resistance. Yes Magnussen's vault was the only thing that would make him consider working with this...this creature after all. He had been racking his brains to figure out a way to break in. But he knew that it was not an easy feat as Magnussen guarded that vault with his life and round the clock security. There was just so much that Sherlock could do. Yes Panther did have the skills to get in...just this one time he would concede.

"Magnussen is holding a party next week where he has invited all the dignitaries that he knows...or should I say all his victims. It would be the perfect time to get in and out. I can get you twenty minutes inside the vault after which you need to figure out how he is actually storing the data. Knowing him, it wont be anything conventional. We have to be prepared for any eventuality". Sherlock spoke "Well we can be certain that the data wont be stored on anything digital...he is too smart for that. I suspect that he uses the old fashioned way of maintaining records on files and papers. But that means there would be a lot of material to go through and twenty minutes wont cut it!".

"We are not walking into a candy store Shirley for you to indulge in your childish whims! We are talking about a lion's den. Twenty minutes is all you get whether you like it or lump it. It will include you looking for what you want AND also finding what I seek" she narrowed her eyes at him. "Why would I waste my time in looking for information that you desire? You will do your own dirty work" sneered Sherlock. She laughed "Because you will do what I say and as I say it if you want to get out of there in one piece. I will get you in unharmed and you coming out the same way totally depends on you cooperating with me. Can you even begin to imagine what Magnussen will do to you if he finds you inside his precious vault?" she lounged back in the couch again with that self satisfied smile on her face.

Sherlock turned to his brother "See! This is the kind of person you have chosen to go in with is to say that she wont leave me there". Mycroft sat opposite Sherlock in John's couch. "Sherlock please! Go along with what she says. Look at the bigger picture here. You gain access to Magnussen's vault! This is a small price to pay for it. Don't pretend that it doesn't mean anything to you. She is your only chance." Panther got off from where she was sitting and made her way to the Holmes boys. She looked at the both of them for a moment and then sat down on Sherlock's lap and draped her arm on his shoulders.

Sherlock tensed, his entire body went rigid and he couldn't bring himself to look at her for some reason. She saw that she made him uncomfortable and she quite enjoyed it. Even the great Sherlock Holmes was not immune to a woman's charms especially one as outrageous as her. She had heard stories...of his relation with Irene Adler. They had gained quite a reputation in her world especially as they showed that the legendary detective was human after all. The more she could throw him off like this, the lesser the chances of him figuring her out and her secrets. She had her reasons for taking on this partnership and it was not for Mycroft's absurd proposition. She was worried about her ability to keep her secrets under wraps at all times especially in the presence of such a keen mind. But she had some tricks to throw him off and could only hope that this time she hadn't bitten off more than she could chew.

She caressed his face gently "Sorry but I was feeling left out, sitting all the way there. And since neither of you fine gentlemen offered me your seat, I decided to make my own. Besides it was so distracting to just observe you from so far and keep wondering how you felt. This is so much better" she teased. Mycroft cleared his throat and Sherlock...Sherlock sat rigid resisting the urge to push her off him and at the same time trying to not let her scent distract him. There was something about it...THE woman smelt of roses and seduction but Panther...

A memory surface...a little boy running with complete joy and abandon through a field with the scent of the flowers surrounding him mingled with the rich earthy tones of wet grass. It was one of his happiest childhood memories...one that reminded him of their country home. Why did her scent bring out that memory? And it was her, he realized, and not some perfume as that would not sit well in a disguise. She smelled like the summer rain and cool breeze. Sherlock shook himself out of his memory and blamed his intoxicated brain for conjuring up such wild thoughts.

"Come now Shirley" she purred, "It will be fun! You know you want too...Think of all the treasure that you might find in that vault. Not to mention, the satisfaction you will get on finally getting back at Magnussen. What I want from there is of no consequence to you in the face of the greater good." Fine!" mumbled Sherlock. "Splendid!" she said, "It is a black tie affair so do clean up for it. I will pick you up...so it is a date then!" she pecked him on the cheek and got up. As she made her way to the door she said "Come along Mikey. We have some terms to discuss and logistics to put in place." Mycroft sighed, dreading what pound of flesh he would have to give up for this partnership. He got up and followed her. Panther called from the stairs "Oh Shirley! I do hope that you will bring me a corsage like a good date. Remember, I don't kiss anyone on the first date." Her laughter kept ringing in his ears long after they had gone...

Panther had done it! She had kept her part of the bargain. Now that snake needed to keep his, not that she expected him too. But she hoped it would buy her the time that she needed to put her plan into action. She made the call..."It is done...I'm in". The snake answered "For your sake, I hope he didn't suspect anything." "Do I need to remind you who I am? No he doesn't. The prize at the end of the maze is too tempting for him. For now that is all that her can think off. And I know how to handle him later on" she said while trying to keep her anger in check.

"I don't expect anything less from you. Just to remind you though...I hate being disappointed!" he growled. "So do I!" she said as she slammed the phone down on him. Not for the first time she wondered if she was paying too high a price. She sighed, whichever way she looked at it, she would be the loser in the end. But she was not one to accept defeat so easily. In the end, she was sure the tide would turn in her favor. She just needed some time...

_"Sherlock Holmes" she breathed. "Will you be my end...or my salvation? I guess only time will tell..."_


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock adjusted his bow tie again, not quite satisfied with it. He was on edge and buzzing with anticipation. Will tonight be the night when he will finally have the secrets of Magnussen's vault in the palm of his hands? He hated that man with a passion and would do anything to bring him down...even make a pact with the devil which he suspected he had already done by partnering up with the Panther. An image of her came into his mind and for the nth time he wondered what was wrong with the picture. There was something about her...something that his instinct was warning him about but his mind couldn't place...

"Oh forget it!" he chided himself mentally, "I have to concentrate on the matter at hand. Panther can wait". His ice blue eyes gazed at himself one last time in the mirror and with a satisfied nod he went to play his violin while he waited for his "date" to show up. Exactly at seven o'clock the door to his apartment opened and the Panther walked in. He did not stop playing...didn't even turn...but he knew it was her the moment she walked in. But he didn't pause to acknowledge her presence and kept on playing till the piece did not conclude.

When he lowered the bow in the end, he stood there for a few moments savoring the piece he had just played. Then he turned to look at her and his pale blue eyes locked in with her rich brown ones. They gazed at each other like that for a few moments, neither of them willing to break the silence. "That was beautiful!" she breathed, "So soulful and capturing. It is strange to see that someone like you can create something like that. I'm quite impressed Shirley I must say". She smiled at him and then slowly gazed down on him, her eyes travelling the length of him and back again. Sherlock felt the heat of that gaze on his skin and it made him uncomfortable. But he kept his face passive as he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she unnerved him.

When her eyes met his again, she gave him her infuriating mocking smile and said "My! You do clean up nice. Maybe I should reconsider my no-kissing-on-the-first-date policy...You look good enough to eat!". Sherlock gazed at her in the same manner as she had, a few moments before, only he was quicker about it. She had her hair up again but in a softer style with a few strands curling on her nape. She wore a diamond studs and a diamond tear drop pendant around her neck. Her shoulders were bare and the rest of her was encased in a ruby colored gown which framed her torso and then flared out into a soft fall. She looked like an exotic creature...correction...a dangerous exotic creature.

"Well, I cant say the same about you" he said in a bored tone, "Shall we get a move on then?". She got off the door frame she was leaning on and walked over to him. She placed her palms on his shoulders and while she held his gaze, slowly moved them near his neck. Sherlock held her gaze and refused to look away. With a smirk she adjusted his bow tie, turned and walked away. "Are you going to just stand there or should we get going?" she looked at him over her shoulder and made her way out, expecting him to follow her. Sherlock put his tie back the way it was and then went after her.

The party was being held in Magnussen's country mansion, a short drive from the city. They rode in silence the entire way. There were a number of security check points that needed to be cleared before they reached the main doors of the place. Magnussen, it seemed, was not taking any chances. There were a lot of security personnel all around and they had to go through metal detectors and full body check before they were allowed in through the doors. Magnussen was waiting just inside to greet his guests.

When he saw Sherlock, he gave a smirk and then came towards him. He looked at Sherlock for a few moments before he engulfed him in a bear hug. Sherlock stiffened and waves of revulsion went through him. he suspected that was the very reason why Magnussen had done so. To show that he could...could do what he wanted. He patted Sherlock on the back and said "So good of you to come old friend! I didn't think you would and that thought made me very sad. After all we shouldn't let what happened get in between our beautiful friendship. Why you have bought a life to my party by your mere presence and I do hope you will enjoy yourself".

Before Sherlock could remark back, Panther slid next to him to put her hands on his arm and squeezed. When he looked at her in question she gave him a dazzling smile and looked at Magnussen. "We intend too" she purred. "Who is this delectable morsel" questioned Magnussen. "I'm his date for the evening" she put an emphasis on the word date and winked at Magnussen. "The name is Sanjana but you can call me Sanj. I'm here to ensure that Mr. Holmes has the time of his life. A little gift from one of his patrons...if you know what I mean" she said in a seductive voice.

Magnussen put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He pressed her body as close as he could to his and looked into her eyes. "Maybe later we can enjoy the rest of the night together. I have a weakness for exotic creatures" he then bent his head and licked her neck. Panther laughed and gently pushed him. She playfully shook her head and went back to Sherlock's side. "Sorry love. I don't cheat on my dates. At least not when I'm on the clock. My evening, night and dawn belong to this man here. You need to get in line if you want to play with me" she then looked at Sherlock and said "Shall we go in?".

Sherlock actually felt angry at Magnussen for treating Panther like that. No one deserved to be subjected to what he had to witness. He offered her his kerchief and extended his arm. She was taken by surprise by his gesture and her smile dropped. She just stared at him for a few seconds before taking the cloth from him. With Panther's hand tucked in his arm he shot a look of pure loathing Magnussen's way and went to join the rest of the party inside the grand ballroom. They had successfully made their way into the lion's den. Now it was all a matter of timing and a battle of wits.

_The game was on..._


End file.
